And So, Both Were Filled With Regret
by 14yahoois
Summary: What if hikigaya Hachiman was Robbed while walking home at night?( I havent decided on a ship yet, if there will be one, and this was kind of a impulse write, so my next chapters would probably be better)
1. And so it continues?

**_I basically got bored of all the fics here, so I decided to make one myself. Tell me if i should continue this, and please give me some criticism so I can improve in this sort of stuff._**

_Crowds of people as far as the eye can see, and I was the only one propped up on the stage. Roars filled the air; cheers would've been heard miles away from us, causing passersbys to wonder what all the ruckus was about._

_I felt triumphant, like a god. There was nothing as good as this feeling. The feeling of greatness, not even Alexander could match me._

_"HACHIMAN, HACHIMAN, HACHIMAN!" The cheer of my name now flooded the area. Wait, why were they cheering again? Oh right. It was because I, the Hikigaya Hachiman, had just been declared the number one HouseHusband in the nation. Amazing, right?_

"-ki"

_Wait, that just sounded like a certain airhea-_

"Hikki!!"

Ah.

It seems like i was just awakened from my amazing escape from. Damn you woman, that was one of the better dreams, damn it!

I turned towards the pink-haired airhead that was causing all the unnecessary ruckus. Her cheeks were puffed out, an 'angry' expression creeping on her face. Well, less angry, and more cute. Seriously, she can't actually look angry to save her life.

"Mou, Hikki, are you even listening?!"

"Of course I was."

"Oh? Hikideafgaya-kun, listening? Well then, please enlighten me about what Yuigahama-san has just informed us about?"

_...crap. Wait, I can logically deduct what Yuigahama was talking about, it is apart of my "108 Skills Of A Loner" Skill : Deduction, afterall. First, knowing Yuigahama, she would be talking about stupid riajuu-related nonsense. Where were we? We somehow ended up in the more metropolitan area of Chiba. Surroundings? Cafe's, pet stores, markets, grocery markets, malls, restaurants, and other popular hangout spots. What are some of Yuigahama's interests? Pets, or more accurately, dogs. Food, malls, and all the other things riajuus like. What are we doing? Walking Yuigahama, and Yukinoshita, towards her house. Mode of transportation? Walking. Alright, now is the time to use my investigative skills which are 100% accurate, for the most part._

_Let's see, club has just ended, so now we're walking towards Yuigahama's house; As we were walking, Yuigahama noticed a petshop just ahead of us. She obviously loves her dog, Sable. She's also been talking about how sad he seemed lately. This only leaves one conclusion..._

" You were planning to buy Sable some treats in order to cheer him up from his crippling, depression so he doesn't end up jumping off a roof to free himself from the harsh reality called life, were you not?" I say, a triumphant grin coming into existence on my above average looking face.

Yuigahama's face went from cute and angry, to curious and questioning, and finally ended up on confused and frustrated, in the time span of 10 seconds. _Seriously Gahama-san, I worry for your undoubtedly low IQ and your future as a minimum wage worker._

Yukinoshita glared at me with disgust, as if I was nothing more than mere dirt. Wait no, her harsh glare increased tenfold, it was like she was glaring at the person responsible for all the abuse stray cats suffered. _Oi, I may be harsh, and pessimistic, but I'm not plain evil, this isn't fair at all!_

"My apologies Yuigahama-san, but it seems all your efforts in trying to communicate with this...lowly being, barely able to be called a living being, was all for naught. It seems that he does not possess the ability to hear and process information, nor the intellectual capacity to form any coherent thought."

"Oi, that assumption is unfair. My conclusion was all based on Yuigahama, Her interest, and our current location. Also, I believe that my theory was quite coherent."

"Mou, Hikki, Me and Yukinon were talking about going to a cafe before heading home, I'm pretty hungry after all hahaha…" Yuigahama said, avoiding any eye contact towards me. She was definitely blushing though, not to mention that her eyes had a sudden interest in the ground for some reason. _Geez, you should be aware of how you act Gahama-san, if I was any other normal person I'd have already fallen with you._

"O-oh, well I can't turndown free food, everyone knows that food tastes best when you don't have to pay."

"Hikigaya-kun, who said anything about paying for you?"

"Hah? Aren't you super rich or something?"

"And? That does not give you the right to leech off of me"

"Stop acting like I'm begging for cash, I'm not even poor, for your information"

"Ara? Did you not just expect me to pay for your meal? Hikipoorgaya?"

"H-hey, it's alright Hikki, I have some extra money, so I can pay for you!" Yuigahama interrupted.

"I-is that so? Well I gue-"

I felt the sudden vibration of my phone, followed by the rare sound of a notification. I stopped walking, fished my phone out of my pocket and checked the screen. It was a text message from my cute and lovable imouto. Feeling a grin creep onto my face, I unlocked my phone and read the text.

_"Can you buy some snacks for you cute little imouto? Please, only the best Oni-chan would know my favorite snacks! Kyaaaa~ I bet that earned a ton of Komachi Points!"_

Oi, I'm not an errand boy you know, but I'll do it since you're the cutest little sister out there

_"Sure"_ I messaged back.

I pocketed my phone and looked at the other two, who I just realized, ceased talking.

" Hey, Hikki, who was that!?" Yuigahama asked, a look of concern etched on her face

"Hikigaya-kun texting someone? Now I've seen everything." Yukinoshita teased.

_Oi, even I have a social life ya know. I think._

"It was only Komachi, she asked me to pick up some snacks." I replied, the grin on my face still apparent.

"Siscon." They simultaneously said, both faces blank of any emotion

"Ew, ya know Hikki, that face is totally creepy haha." Yuigahama insulted, a look of relief swept across her face. _Oi, that kinda hurts you know._

"Indeed Yuigahama-san, I worry for my chasity whenever I witness that horrifying spectacle of a smile." Yukinoshita criticized. _Oi, I'm not a predator, where'd you even get that from anyway, I don't even look like one you know!_

"Well, putting the insults aside, I'm going to have to take my fortunate leave."

"Oh ok! Then me and Yukinon will just go to the cafe. Wait, fortunate??" She said, her cheeks puffing up.

"Ah, it seems so, farewell Hikigaya-kun"

"Ah, Bye Hikki, see you tomorrow then!" Her puffed up cheeks disappeared just as fast as they appeared.

"See you two tomorrow then" I waved them off as I began my walk towards home.

\--‐--

It was getting dark. The previous warm orange and yellow sky was quickly being replaced with the cold breeze of purple and blue. I quickened my pace towards the destination known as my home, the two plastic bags full of snacks echoed in the silent night as the contents kept tumbling and pushing each other.

"...elp…" The sudden croak of a voice grabbed my attention. I stopped my gait and looked at my surroundings to find the source of the sound.

"...help…" I heard the weak whispers of a voice drift through the silent air. I creeped closer to a pitch dark alley, suspicious to say the least. After about 5 meters, it was basically impossible to see anything, not to mention how narrow it was. Maybe about 3 meters wide, while being squished between a bookstore and a cafe. The neon light being illuminated from the cafe assured me, probably more than it should have.

Without much thought, I stepped deeper into the narrow alley, calling for the owner of the weak voice. I retrieved my phone from my pants and turned on the flashlight feature to illuminate the way, after dropping both bags to the floor.

_Pretty useful, they should put a flashlight in everything, that way it would be basically impossible to wander into a dark abandoned alley_.

I continued further until I noticed the silhouette of a figure lying on the floor. I slowed down my pace, and began creeping towards the figure.

"Oi, you ok?" I called out.

The only sound I got in return was a gruff grunt. I approached closer and saw the man's attire. He was laying on his side on the dirty ground. Most of the man's body was covered in a dirty yellow blanket I noticed the end of his pants were ripped up. He had no shoes, and the soles of his feet were as dark and dirty as the ground itself.

_Great, I somehow end up in a dark alley with an injured homeless man._

"Oi, you ok?" I repeated, while putting more urgency in my voice.

"H...hur...hurt…..nee...need...h..help" He somehow croaked out. His voice seemed rugged and gruff, it was as if he was both dehydrated and had a sore throat.

I was basically looming over him at this point. I began to bend down in order to lift the blanket off of him and check for any injuries on the man. As I was reaching for it, he I saw movement from underneath the blanket.

The man quickly threw the blanket away from him, his upper body suddenly twisted in my direction.

I felt a dull punch hit my abdomen, which caught me off guard and made me lose my balance. I fell back, stunned and what just occurred. I was about to scream for help, I had no idea what this man would do to me next.

"HE-" The dirty grungy man bolted up quickly, and swiftly closed the distance between us. He thrusted his foot to the side of my face, which connected. The man then stormed out of the alley.

The force of the impact caused my head to jerk to my right and hit the side of the alley. I felt pain spread throughout my head. My vision began to blur and darken, I felt dazed and dizzy. Mix that in with the pain, and it was like hell. I felt confusion for some reason. I tried getting up, to no avail.

I soon felt my abdomen flare up in pain. I tried screaming, but nothing came. Instead, it was replaced with gurgling, and incoherent screeching and breathing. The pain in my abdomen quickly escalated. It started to feel like a fire.

I couldn't scream. I could barely move. I was too dazed to move, and the only thing that filled my thoughts was the agonizing pain in my abdomen. Breathing became harder and more painful. Each breath felt like a punch to my stomach. I wanted to stop, but my body wouldn't let me. I could feel tears begin to slide down my face.

Was this death? Am I going to die so early? I can't. I have dreams. I finally have friends. This is too cruel, way too cruel. What about komachi? I can't just leave her, i couldn't.

My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. My entire body began to numb. It was cold. Why was everything so cold? I want a blanket, somebody please help.

The only thing that escapes my lips were quiet whispers. And I soon felt sleep start to eat at me.

**_I guess I died the same way I lived, full of regrets and all alone_**.


	2. Sweer Dreams!

**_...it's so dark….why's it freezing?...just...what happened?_**

I hear the chirping of crickets echoing through the night, and as annoying as they usually are, I find an odd sense of relief in the reverberation.

I feel… awful, to say the least. I can feel the uncomfortable sensation of cold sweat gliding down my back. I felt sticky. Drenched. Heavy.

My limbs felt as if they weighed 20 pounds each. Not to mention the aching of the entire right side of my body. My skull felt like it would erupt in flames any minute now.

_What in the world happened for me to feel ten times shittier than usual?_

A weak cough escaped my esophagus. Speaking of which, my throat felt like a desert. Did I somehow consume The Mojave Desert while I was asleep? No, not The Mojave Desert, probably the Death Valley. Yeah, that seems more likely.

I made an effort to open my eyes. I managed what can barely be considered a small squint. Why was everything so hazy? I could make out the distorted figures of what seemed to be trash cans, empty bags of chips and wrappers.

_Jesus, why does my brain feel so fuzzy? I can't think straight at all...like a certain fujoshi I know, hah._

By now I can feel my senses come to me, clearer and more precise than just moments ago. Although I still feel like Sable's droppings, It was definitely an improvement. Still blurry, my vision was definitely more refined than before. The haziness of my brain was slowly dissipating. My thoughts became more distinct and defined.

My hands felt sticky and warm. Well, warmer than the rest of my body. I attempted to look down at them, unfortunately, it was too dark, and my eyesight was too distorted to notice anything out of the usual. Looking around, I spotted a wall which appeared to be just about five feet away from me. I slowly inched my heavy body closer and closer towards it, until I was eventually able to prop my back on the wall; this way I was able to sit without falling down. With the newfound area of wall, also came a dim light that seemed to be emitted from a nearby neon sign.

I used the light to better examine my hands and the sticky substance upon them. I slowly tilted my head down.

My eyes widened in shock as I viewed the bloody crime scene. Bile rose to my throat, but I managed to swallow it.

Time began to slow down as my brain started to process the horrific view. My entire school uniform was soaked in a crimson liquid. The small hilt of a knife protruding from my abdomen. Blood spattered on the ground. A singular thought raced through my mind.

**_I was stabbed._**

My shallow breaths quickened. My head felt like all the contents inside just disappeared. Each breath I took felt like my right side abdomen was being pierced over and over again, like a never ending hell.

I couldn't couldn't stop staring at the disastrous sight. I was trembling and shaking. I was unsteady, the shock of everything made my head spin. I once again, couldn't think straight. I knew that panicking would lead to worse outcomes, but I wasn't in control of my body at this point.

My hands were trembling. The thick crimson substance began to jump from my hands with each shake uncontrollably, the liquid landing on nearby walls, trash, and everything else in close proximity. I couldn't lift my gaze from my shaking hands. My mind went blank.

Then, a surge of adrenaline rushed through my veins, which thankfully, mitigated the pain and calmed my nerves, somewhat.

My breathing seemed to slow down, the pain from the wound was reduced. My frantic mind, still racing, had one thought that kept repeating and reverberating through my skull.

_My phone_

I needed my phone. I had to call for help as soon as possible. Despite the fact that the bleeding isn't severe, it is still bleeding. From how much blood was painted everywhere, I estimate I lost around 20% of my blood. I knew i couldn't lose much more.

I frantically surveyed the narrow alley for any trace of my phone.

_Trash, cans, litter, pipes. Tch, shit. this won't fucking help._

My gaze wandered towards the entrance of the alley.

_There_.

I stared at the thin rectangular object on the floor that resided at least ten feet away from my me. My phone. I have to get to it, my very life depended on it.

_Ironic, huh? All that talk about riajuus always on their damn phone like their lives depended on them, and here I am now_

Using most of the strength my muscles would allow me to muster, and with the support of the wall, I manage to successfully prop myself up, gritting my teeth due to the hellish agony flaring throughout my body.

I tasted the overwhelming flavor of copper on my tongue in between harsh breaths and panting. Trying to get rid of the horrible taste, my mouth started to involuntarily drool.

My knees were extremely frail, with each second that passed, the thought of collapsing only grew. If I fell or took a break, I would bleed out. I'm too weak even stand back up.

_C'mon Hachiman, not here, not now. I cant let the self-proclaimed loner king die in a gross ass alley, right? Nah, I have to keep going. After all, I can't let my cute little sister be onii-chan-less._

With my remaining power, I began limp closer towards my phone, most of my body weight being supported by the wall I was leaning on. My savior was only about three feet away at this point.

However, my labored breathing became harsher. My vision, blurrier. My head became fuzzier, and my skin is icy to the touch.

I couldn't continue. My knees gave out, and in return, I fell to the ground. Surprisingly, I didn't feel much. My sense of touch has almost completely faded.

Looking back, I saw a large trail of red, which meant only one thing: I must've lost a shit ton of blood.

My eyelids were forcefully shutting. My body was probably shutting down at this point. I could feel my breathing start to slow.

My vision became hazy. Everything was getting dark.

_..this seems…weirdly comforting.._.

Darkness consumed me.

_...where am I?...Did I finally bite the dust? Why is everything so dark? I thought hell would be filled with fire or somethin'._

A speck of light popped into existence, attracting my attention. I lazily walked towards the new light that just apparated quite a distance away from me.

_Huh? Is this what they call hope? A shining light in a dark abyss. Seems right I guess. Looks overrated though._

As I moved towards it, the so-called light began to turn into an outline of an object. I continued on, each step I took corresponded with the figure becoming more and more defined.

As I arrived in front of it, the identity of said object was now obvious. It was a foot in diameter, primarily built of a shiny polished metal. Six relatively large holes evenly placed in length from each other, as if they were circling the center of the device. The center was just a small hole that revealed the inner contents of the object. Inside was a glowing tape, commonly used as frames for old ass movies, I think? Wait. The object was a film reel.

I extended my hand to examine the object closer. As my fingers connected with the shiny disk, my arm began to get sucked into the item. I didn't have time to shout as I was sucked into the reel. I instinctively shut my eyes, as if that would somehow protect me from whatever was about to occur.

\--

._..ah_

I slowly opened my eyes.

I didn't hit the ground. Instead, It looked as if I was suspended in midair. I looked down, only to discover an endless pit of nothingness. The unnerving sensation on my stomach increased tenfold. I wanted to throw up.

Suddenly, the previously dim lit dimension slowly began to get brighter and brighter, eventually rivaling the majestic glow of the sun. I put my face in my hands in order to protect my eyes from the overwhelming glow.

_Ya know, this isn't half bad. It feels...nice if I'm being honest. The warm light...it feels like im being snuggled in a comforter that came straight from the dryer. I wouldn't mind leaving like this. Too bright though, way too bright. I would've preferred a darker place to di-_

The sound of a classroom door slide open broke me out of my trance. I tear my face out of my hands and looked for the source of the sound that shattered the..disturbing thoughts.

_Oi, wasn't it just really bright? Why's it so dark now, are we in a movie theater? Sorry, im not into that riajuu shit, but try again next __time_.

Anyway, I didn't need to search for long. Right in front of me, played out the scene of the start of a journey which led to what I've become today.

_It's kind of unnerving to be seeing everything in third person, though._

And there I was, middle school Hikigaya Hachiman. I was in a classroom, nothing but the desks, chairs, and a certain curly brown haired girl was left. Little me confronted the girl, nervousness etched into his facial features. The girl was obviously unnerved about the entire situation.

I grimaced, knowing the outcome of the confrontation. It was pretty depressing, that a rejection would turn me down the path of lonerhood.

With a forced laugh, the girl rejected little me, and offered to start over as friends. Why wouldn't she? She was a nice girl. Nice to everyone, and I somehow misinterpreted those feelings.

Little me looked crushed, dejected, and torn. He apologized and quickly left the room, forgetting all his belongings still left in the room. It was barely visible, but I saw droplets of tears fly through the air behind him as he ran out the door.

The scene changed. It was me being picked on. A group of kids calling me "_Hikigay_" and "_Hikifrogya_". Other mean spirited insults were thrown at Hikigaya.

The scene changed again. This time, I was actually being beat up by a group of kids similar to me in age. I looked pathetic. Crawled up on the floor, hands protecting the sides of my head. My face full of snot and tears as they mercilessly stomped on my body.

The scenes kept changing, changing and changing. Different scenes, different parts of my life, different places.

There was a common theme, however. These scenes all displayed how worthless I truly was. I kept getting beat down, ridiculed, humiliated, embarrassed, dejected. No one cared. Everyone thought I was just a punching bag, and inanimate doll used for their entertainment.

But you know what the worst thing about this entire ordeal was? It hurt. I felt every punch, kick, bruise, insult, and everything else as if it just happened a moment ago.

_I want to cry, I want to curl up in a hole and die, I want to end this stupid pain. They were right, right? If they weren't why would everyone say that? Why would they beat me up? Throw juice at me? It must've been because I was nothing more than trash lying on the sidewalk, right?_

Depressing thoughts were being carved into my mind, reminding me that I'm nothing, not even worth being hated. As my thoughts began to drift into a dark cesspool at the back of my mind, I was fished out from the dark pits of self pity and depression, and pulled into the warmness that I first felt when I came here.

I observe my surroundings. The once dark field that enveloped me began to brighten. I could see the majestic environment spring into existence. The bright landscape rivaled the beauty of the sun, this warm feeling was undeniably unmatched. I felt like I was in heaven.

Suddenly, a small wheel swiftly flew in front of me. The mysterious silver object began expanding and growing, surpassing my height in the span of seconds. And it kept on growing. Wait, that shape, the material, it looked like one of those screens they used at the cinemas.

Something began to play on the screen. I grimaced, anticipating even more terrible and terrifying memories to remind me of my worth.

_Tch, just get it over with already._

A familiar scene began to play out. Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, and I were side by side on a sidewalk. I recognized the place from the trip to Kyoto. Yuigahama had a giant grin on her face, spanning from ear to ear. In her arms were bags of food, almost too much for her to carry. She had a white meat bun in her hand, which she was enthusiastically munching on.

_Cute, not as cute as Komachi though._

To the left of her, a certain beautiful raven-haired ice queen, informed her that eating all that food would leave no room for later meals. Her tone was the same as that of a mother scolding their child.

Giving a pout, Yuigahama turned to her right, a meat bum on her outstretched palm, asked if I wanted one. I declined. She then turned to Yukinoshita and asked her if she wanted any, to which Yukinoshita accepted.

_Wait, why am I hungry? ...a meatbun would be amazing right now, yeah definitely. Oh! And some MAX would be a gods-send._

Yuigahama handed her the bun, and pulled out another meatbun. She, once again, turned to me.

"How about half then, Hikki?"

"S-sure."

And the rest of the scene played out, with us eating even more of Yuigahama's freshly bought food.

I felt an unfamiliar, yet amazing feeling spread throughout my body. It was like I submerged myself in the most comfortable hot spring that only the elitists could afford. Needless to say, I savored this feeling. It was the exact opposite feeling I was getting earlier.

I felt needed. I felt like people needed me. I felt like if I were to disappear, someone would be sad. Like my death would be a tragedy instead of a celebration.

_Weird, huh?_

More joyous scenes played out, revitalizing my sense of well being. I closed my eyes. I felt like I was in heaven. I wanted to be taken by the angels, taken to the clouds, and forever live with this feeling inside of me.

But I knew I couldn't. It wasn't my time yet. It was still too soon.

I reluctantly snap out of my trance, and with finality in my voice, I shout.

"OI, GOD, WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING ME, THE LONER KING, SO EARLY. YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE!" I proceed to throw a punch in my face, putting an end to this dream.

I opened my eyes, and observed what was around me.

Same place, so I was really stabbed…

I outstretched my arm as far as humanly possible, and firmly grasped the phone.

I had to hurry. My sense of vision was already fading slowly. I could still feel the knife deeply embedded into me. I was going to pass out soon, and maybe for the last time, even.

I quickly unlocked the device, and dialed the cops. My blood stained fingers left trails of red wherever my fingers touched, unfortunately. After a few rings, I heard the voice of the operator spring into life.

"Chiba Police Department, what is your emergency?" Answered the calm, sturdy voice of the operator.

At this point, I was forcing myself to breath. I had to hurry this up, my body wouldn't last much longer.

"...alley...Kafe...Dostoyevsky…." Was the only thing my mouth could put out. My breathing gave out. My vision was getting darker, my body feeling heavier. My hearing fades in and out.

..._oh yeah...komachi.._

I looked at my phone, sluggishly hanging up, and opened the barely used messaging app. I pressed on Komachi's contact.

"Goodnight" was all I managed to send before passing out. I then entered a deep slumber even bears would be envious of.


	3. aftermath

**And here's the third chapter of the story. I can definitely tell yall that I'll end up rewriting the first chapter of this story, just looking at it is making me cringe. I also probably should've wrote an outline before making this story, but too late now. Also, updates might take longer since school just started**

"Goodnight"

…

S_eriously onii-chan? I asked for snacks! Hmph!! And now you're just gonna leave your poor little imouto here craving for chips and candy?? Dummy! Lazy! Gomii-chan! What a hachiman!_

_Anyway, why'd my dumb oni-chan text his poor little sister goodnight? He never ever, EVER has done this before! And he hasn't even come back yet? Did he finally get to lazy and decide to just sleep at school? Or did his lazy bum end up in prison? Maybe, just maybe, he got into an unlucky situation and is now being forced to sleep on the cold dirty sidewalk. Grr! Oh no! I have to find him immediately!_

_..or maybe...? Could it be? My hopeless onii-chan is perhaps sleeping at a girls house~? Kyaaa~! I'm letting you off easy this time, but you should definitely be prepared to spill all the juicy details!_

Tears of a proud little sister began to form in the corner of her eyes.

_...unless...no he wouldn't...right? There's absolutely no way on Earth he would. Is he...sleeping over at Zaimo-something's house? Blah!_

The tears quickly evaporated.

_Kyaa! I can't take this anymore, you better start start spilling the beans!._

"O? My hopeless older brother having a slepovr? With who? Yui-san? Or Yukino-san? Or both? You sly gomii-chan! You bttr tel me tmmorw" Sent

A deep, long yawn left her throat, as she started to feel the tiring effects of school, homework, and dumb Gomii-chan weigh down on my eye lids. The young girl glanced at the time on my phone, then at the clock above the door frame.

**8:49 PM**

_Geez, why'm I so sleepy this early? Have I been infected by onii-germs? Oh no! I don't wanna be a lazy hikikomori sleeping all day._

_But I better sleep soon, I have to wake up early for school after all! What a good and responsible student I am! Huehuehue._

The foxy girl's mind suddenly wandered back to the previous topic.

_Huh? Why is onii-chan having a sleepover on a school night?...Yukino-san is too responsible to be having a sleepover…. So that only leaves...Yui-san or…._

"What a sly onii-chan you are, Gomii-chan." Komachi whispered out loud. The muscles on her face pulled up as they formed a suspiciously cute grin.

And with that, she left lthe living room sofa, and jump into her fluffy bed of blankets and pillows, finally embracing the heartwarming feeling known as sleep.

"Well fuck me, what the hell is this? Jesus…" Silently muttered a certain messy haired blonde detective while surveying the gruesome scene.

"Hey, you guys, cut off this alley from the public, this is now under investigation." The detective while turning back and commanded the two police officers placed right outside the alley while waving around his badge.

Five more detectives quickly ran in the alley before the officers had lift even a finger. They were equipped with high quality cameras, flashlights, Ziploc bags, latex gloves, cotton swabs, and numbered cards in order to preserve evidence as much as possible.

"What do you think happened here, sir?" Asked one of the late coming officers.

"Seems like an attempted murder, second degree by the looks of it. Make sure to document everything that happens from here-on-out." The blonde detective spoke with a slight tone of seriousness.

"Sure, but by the way, who was the unlucky victim here?"

"Don't know, but by the looks of it, poor bastard's gonna be dead soon." Replied another officer.

" The lad was a student by the looks of it. Sobu uniform. Too bad such a smart mind will be gone so soon." Answered the first responding officer.

"Hey, we don't know if he's gonna die." Replied the blonde detective.

"I don't know about that. Four stab wounds, and a nasty hit to the head. Not to mention how much blood he's lost, poor lad looks like he's going straight to the afterlife."

"Maybe, but I'd like to believe he has a chance" Said the detective.

"Well anyway, I have to continue collecting evidence, make sure to stay alert you guys."

And with that, the blonde exited the conversation.

Sobu, huh? Doesn't my daughter go there?

And so the hardworking detective continued his crime scene investigation.

By the time he finally finished his work on the scene, it was 11PM. Three hours passed in what seemed like a flash.

Unfortunately, the detective still had plenty of work left to do in the form of paperwork. That would at least take two hours to complete. Not to mention the man's empty stomach, he'd have to order take-out before heading back at the station, which would cost an additional thirty minutes.

But he could keep going.

No matter what happened, he knew he could go through it as long as he thought of one precious thing. The one thing that kept this hardworking detective from quitting right then and there.

That one thing was the precious sight of a happy family which included his seventeen year old, and fourteen year old daughters. Not to mention, the so-called, loveliest wife to ever exist.

This man, may, or may not have been the biggest daughter-con to exist.

As he happily drowned in his thoughts, the loud night began to fade into more a silent and peaceful time

**_Chiba Hospital, 11:21PM_**

Hikigaya Hachiman has arrived in the hospital, but due to the severeness of his wounds, he was rushed to the operating room. He wasn't in good condition to say the least.

He had a total of four stab wounds, all across his abdomen, which almost certainly at least injured his internal organs. The knife was stuck in the lower right quadrant of his abdomen, most likely rupturing his appendix.

He would be extremely lucky if his stomach acids didn't spill out and destroy the rest of his organs.

He has also lost a total of around 40% of his total blood supply, in most cases, this would already be considered fatal. He has already experienced hypovolemic shock, an already life threatening condition.

But the most serious injuries occurred around his head. He has been diagnosed with a fractured skull, a severe concussion, and hemorrhage, or more specifically, subdural hematoma.

It's honestly a miracle he hasn't died before arriving. But, the doctors and surgeons are doing as much as they possibly could to keep the young boy alive. They couldn't just let such a young teen die so early. However, it was starting to look pretty bleak.

In essence, all of his wounds were basically a surefire way to get straight to heaven.

And even If he managed to survive the stab wounds, the brain injury would have killed him. If he lived through his brain injury, the bloodloss would've been too excessive.

But he still hasn't given up. Nor have most of the surgeons and doctors. Everyone was giving it their all to save the tragic fish-eyed boy, just like what heroes do.

Luckily, one of the doctors recognized Hikigaya from a previous leg injury, and managed to grab his medical file. Even if it didn't make everything sail smoothly, it definitely helped.

The police station and doctors attempted to get in contact with the Hikigaya parents, but every call went to voicemail. The lack of response eventually prompted the police to send two officers to the Household, however, no response was returned.

Komachi and her parents must've been in a deep slumber as a result of the stress of the upcoming exams, and life as a corporate slave.

**_Sobu High, 8am_**.

"Alright, sit your asses down! Class is starting!" Shouted Hiratsuka-sensei as she stomped into the room, roll call in her hands.

Hayama and his clique's chattering slowly faded into obscurity as they dispersed to find their assigned seats.

He gave an apologetic smile as the rest of the group went on their merry way. He started removing a pile of books and notebooks from his school bag bef-

**_SPLAT!_**

Hayama felt a soft, but wet object hit his cheek, which broke his train of thought and actions. He picked the slimy object on his face, examined it, then flicked it off.

Spitball. His right eye slightly twitched a bit Due to the annoyance, but nevertheless, he kept his calm facade.

He looked around the room in an attempt to find the culprit, until his gaze finally landed on a certain orange haired friend sitting at a desk

Tobe was caught red handed. He had a red plastic straw grasped in his right hand, and was apparently way too busy putting another piece of ammo into the straw to notice Hayama's annoyed stare.

After finally loading his weapon, the airhead's head turned back towards Hayama's direction, mouth in straw, ready to pull a JFK.

To his surprise, Hayama had already noticed Tobe's shenanigans, stopping him in his tracks. He reluctantly lowered the straw as a sign of surrender.

Hayama seeing this display of French pride, began to relax a bit. Slowly closing his eyes, he began to smile wryly in Tobe's direction.

"Tob-"

**_SPLAT-PLAT!_**

He felt two more wet balls of paper hit him in the forehead, and right in between his eyes. Opening his eyes, he gave a killing glare towards the orange haired fool.

Tobe, as always, was failing miserably to hide his laughter. His weapons were dropped on the fall as a result of him instinctively trying to shut his mouth with both hands.

_Alright Tobe, that does it._ Hayama thought

Hayama dug deep into his bag and pulled out the ultimate school weapon, a rubber band. He pulled back the high-speed elastic weapon of pain, and shot.

Tobe, of course, was still failing to keep in his giggles inside his stomach. This gave Hayama the perfect shot, with Tobe not paying attention, and Hayama's undivided focus, it was a surefire hit.

Life, however, doesn't always go as planned, as Hayama would soon find out.

Right as the golden haired riajuu let go of the "trigger", the orange dunderhead coincidently laid his head on the desk in order to stifle his laughter.

Luckily for Tobe, not so much for Hayama, the speeding band traveling at 30 mph completely missed him. It did not miss the poor student in front of him, however.

**_WHAP!_**

"OW!"

The entire classroom had their eyes on the two.

A poor girl with tears in her eyes, furiously rubbing the back of her head in a futile effort to rub away the pain.

Tobe, head still on his desk, still failing miserably to keep his laughter in. His laughter died soon, as he finally used his eyes to look and find out literally everyone in the classroom was staring at him.

He then looked in front of him to ask the oh so poor girl that had tears in her eyes. Tobe was dumbfounded, like he should've been.

This did not look good at all.

"Uh-um, guys? Why's everyone sta-"

"KAKERU TOBE!"

We are all aware that you're an airheaded goofball, but under no circumstances will anyone here be allowed to strike another classmate!" Scolded Tobe in a raised voice.

"Wait, I didn-AH" Tobe futiley tried to defend himself from the harsh force of nature known as Hiratsuka-sensei. The keyword, unfortunately, was tried.

Hiratsuka-sensei threw a small book at the framed boy, the book traveling faster than 65mph, scary!

"Fifteen minutes in the hall, now." Commanded Hiratsuka-sensei, a tone of finality in her voice.

Tobe quickly left the room, but not before giving Hayama a sad pout which undeniably said "Not cool man!" Before shaking his head and finishing his dramatic walk of shame out of the room.

Hayama could only respond with a wry small.

"Ahem. As I was saying, has anyone seen Hikigaya?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked the class.

As students snapped back into reality, regular classroom murmuring continued as usual.

_"Hikigaya? Who's that?"_

_"Who?"_

_"He's that creepy looking guy, remember?"_

_"Oh! The fish-eyed one?"_

_"No no, he's the one who was a jerk to Sagami-chan!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! Totally, I think?"_

_"Anyway did you hear about…"_

Noticing no one saw the cynical loser, or really cared for the matter, she took a deep sigh and marked him absent before continuing roll call.

Yui Yuigahama, however, seemed to have been one of the only, if not the only, persons to realize that the dark haired loner was nowhere to be seen beforehand.

**_earlier _**

The bubbly peach-haired bozo followed her normal routine of greeting the rest of the clique.

She burst into the room, happily skipping to the corner of the room while, yahallo-ing everything that crossed her path.

Once she finally reached the crowd of fellow riajuus, she yahallo-ed Miura and the rest of her friends, while asking how everyones been doing

Ya know, typical Yuigahama stuff.

After she got caught up with everyone, she turned around to greet Saika and annoy her cru-, ahem, friend/fellow clubmate.

Only to be punched in the gut by the feeling known as disappointment.

A slight frown formed on her face when she realized that Hikki wasn't there yet.

_"Geez Hikki! Why do you have to be late! Now I can't greet you anymore, ya know! Hmph!" Thought the most brainless, yet most precious being known to mankind._

"_Oh! I know! I'll just walk with him to club instead hehehe."_

"Yahallo Saika-kun! What'ch ya doin'?"

Before the angel known as Totsuka could continue the conversation, the she-demon known as Hiratsuka-sensei entered the classroom.

And that's where we are right now.

Little known fact, the loner known as Hikigaya Hachiman was rarely, if ever, absent. Knowing this piece of trivia, Yuigahama was unnecessarily worried about him.

_"Oh my god did he get sick? I hope Hikki didn't catch a cold! ...wait, was it my fault he's absent? Oh geez, I did kind of maybe ask him to walk me home, but it wasn't that cold! Ah, but didn't he have to do something too! And it was getting pretty late… Oh my god it WAS my fault. Will he forgive me? Maybe I'll ask Yukinon."_

"Oi, Yui, you ok? You seem worried over there."

"H-huh? O-oh yeah! Im fine Yumiko-chan, just thinking about...stuff, ya know? hahaha…"

"Hmmm? Alright, if you say so I guess...

...Oh, by the way, do you like Hikio?" Asked Miura while fixing her hair and looking at a pocket mirror.

"Wh-wha-what?! O-o-of course not Yumiko-chan! We're just friends. Yeah, that's it! Just friends hahaha…" replied Yuigahama, her face growing redder with each word leaving her mouth.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if...I took him for myself by any chance, right?" Teased the Fire Queen.

"H-hah?? Y-Yumiko I thought you liked Hayato-san!!" Said the blushing pink haired dummy..

"Hah? Of course I do, I'm only messing with you. You're too gullible for your own good, Yui."

"A-ah...sorry haha."

_"Geez Yumiko!! Don't worry me like that! You like, totally made my heart almost stop ya know!" _Yuigahama mentally scolded.The invisible smoke coming from her ears could almost be seen.

"_Wait, where what page are we on? Oh man! I promised Yukinon I'd get like 100's on my test! Time to turn to **Ultimate Studying Super Cool And Smart Yui Mode!**"_ Yuigahama decided while taking out her class materials.

**Chiba Police Station, 12PM**

"Hey, Miura-san, has the family had already been notified of the condition of their son?"

_A-ah...I forgot to remind them this morning_. Thought the bed haired blonde.

"I'll call them and head to their house later today, don't worry 'bout it."

"I see, but don't put it off any longer. Chief'll get pissed off and suspend you, seen it happen before." Informed the brown haired kouhai.

This brown haired kouhai was the coworker and fellow detective of Miura-san. Unlike Miura, however, he was a youthful twenty-five year old who, somehow, managed to land a job here as an assistant straight out of college and worked his way to where he was right now after a year.

He was pretty talented.

The low bridged frames of his glasses, and small nose only accentuated both his big vibrant brown eyes and his short chocolate colored hair.

"Sure, Tsuki-kun."

"It's Itsuki!"

"Hm? That's what I said, didn't I? Haha" The older detective asked before stifling his chuckling.

And with that, Detective Miura continued on with his ever so lovely mistress known as paperwork.

Sifting through the papers, he noticed an updated status report on Hikigaya's condition laying on his desk.

He's currently in the ICU, but not in the most stable condition. It seems that he has entered a coma, unfortunately. But other than that, he's been recovering better than the detective, or anyone for that matter, expected.

His appendix has been removed, but the rest of his organs weren't so damaged to the point of failure or them being destroyed. Needless to say, he still wasn't in the green. His kidney and large intestine were still punctured, which could cause severe complications later down the line.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much the hospital could do to fix his head injury, other than to stop the bleeding and replace the plating of skull that fractured. At this point, it seemed that his survival was all dependent on himself. The only thing keeping him afloat was his will to recover.

"_Well anyway, I wonder how my priceless my Yumiko-chan is doing~. She better be focusing on school and not on some delinquent boy!" _He thought out loud, trying to change the subject in his brain.

"U-uh ...?"

"Oh. Did I say that out loud? Sorry Itsuki-kun!" Miura-san apologized before releasing a hearty laugh.

"Anyway, let me finish my workload for the day, then I'll go straight to the Hikigayas, promise."

"Oh, right Miura-san.,"

"Wait, before you go, take a look at this picture." The detective said, a serious expression branded on his face.

"U-uh sure, why not?"

The investigator proceeded to hand over a faced down laminated photo. The dimensions of said photo about were five by eight inches. The back of the photograph was sleek and white, almost as if it was just newly printed out.

Itsuki gingerly took the photo from the man, a faint sense of curiosity invading his mind.

He slowly started to turn the fresh picture around, his newfound curiosity taking over another instinct in his mind.

This exact situation did indeed seem similar to him, almost as if exact situation happened many times before. In the very depths of his mind, something was telling him not to fall for it, whatever 'it' was.

As he turned the photo around, he couldn't help but freeze in complete shock.

_No, it couldn't be...no no no no, NO! Not again, how. HOW!_

The once composed man, was now nearing a mental breakdown. The picture, although not exactly considered cursed, brought back bad memories. Memories he chose to repress for a reason.

The picture was of a ten year old Miura Yumiko, daughter of the daughtercon known as Detective Miura

So why was Itsuki having a borderline mental breakdown you ask? No, it was not because he was a pedo. But...

...Well, it's because this was about the 1500th time of falling for the same thing, for the past fifteen years.

Every damn time, Miura-san would show him the picture, he'd go on an endless rant on about his daughter, and end up completely blocking Itsuki from doing any of his work, which would eventually land him in some trouble with the chief.

Itsuki gave an exasperated sigh before bracing himself for the hours of productive working that were about to be snapped out of existence.

But instead of hearing hearing the awful ranting as usual, he only heard the scratches of pens on paper, distant talking, and the occasional yawn from other detectives in their seats.

Looking up, he saw the detective, he hasn't moved, but he just gave a hard stare at him. It was a total 180 twist from what he was doing1 just a minute ago.

"Hey, Itsuki-kun, can you inform Sobu High about the incident before 2Pm? There's probably rumors already, but we're required to make sure everyone gets the memo and returns home as soon as possible, ya know?."

"Huh? Sure, I guess"

A small, yet comfortable silence seemed to drift over the two detectives.

The blonde haired man then turned his head towards Itsuki, his bright forest colored orbs piercing a hole through Itsuki's. His once joyous expression has completely faltered, now, replaced with a quiet melancholic smile of sorts.

"Thanks, I still don't know how I'm gonna break the news. Been on my mind all night, ya know? I can't even fathom how they would feel. If it was my little Yumiko, I don't even know what I'd do…" His voice almost broke towards the end of the sentence.

A short pause...

"Yeah...If it was Kendo-san I wouldn't know what to do either…" unawarely whispered Itsuki. It looks like he was in deep thought while saying those words.

"Hmm? The receptionist? Wait, do you perhaps lik-"

" h-huh? Where'd that come from? A-ah ha, anyway make sure to finish your paperwork. N-now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Giving a sly grin, Miura-san continuously poked fun at the blushing chocolate haired fool.

And with the end of the conversation came a comfortable silence with the two as they began to finish their paperwork.

The time was noticeably nearing 2PM. The clouds overhead began to darken, as if the gods themselves were in mourning. The threatening sign of rain was clear to anyone who even had a window to look through.

Detective Miura would be on his lunch break right about now. Itsuki on the other hand was readying himself to leave work. He only had one task left, however.

After donning his tortilla colored trench coat and grabbing his keys, he picked up the file of a case he was currently working on and left the building.

His next designation? Sobu High.

Hikigaya Household, 2:30PM

As several knocks and door rings could be heard echoing through the house, the man of the house finally woke up from his nap on the sofa.

As he would do on any other day he was off, he had fallen asleep on the sofa after about an hour or two of snacking while simultaneously watching the T.V. To the untrained eye, the dark haired would be seen as the epitome of Gluttony and Sloth.

But everyone who knew the corporate slave knew better. The so called slob worked a painful twelve hours a day, five to six days a week, but with a heavenly thirty minute break everyday. Totally fair, right?

As the sleepy man walked towards the still ringing door, he felt a cold shiver run throughout his body. He instinctively felt his back straighten and his alertness level was at an all time high of 8/10.

He felt something was wrong, like a gaping pit in his stomach suddenly formed. His thoughts quickly went to Komachi.

_Was Komachi alright? Did my princess get hurt?_

As he finally arrived at the door, he reached for the knob, and reluctantly turned it.

His eyes were met with the piercing gaze of a strangers forest colored orbs of light. The man's unruly blonde hair, hardened face, stubble beard, and the grey trench coat which complemented the man's otherwise formal attire would've screamed handsome to any lady lucky enough gaze at him.

But something felt off about the man's expression. It was as if he was hiding some horrible secrets that had the potential to destroy a plethora of high ranking officials.

He reached for something in his coat and pulled it out.

_Badge? _Thought the Hikigaya.

"I'm detective Miura of the Chiba Police Department." Said the newly arrived stranger while flashing the badge at the owner of the house.

"Is this the Hikigaya household?" He continued.

"Y-yeah, come inside." The Hikigaya barely stuttered out.


	4. Update

**Update**

**im gonna put this on pause for awhile since recent things in my life came up, but i ****_will_**** get back to this, and im going to post something else im working on soon.**


End file.
